The Mummy: The way I wrote it
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: AU fic, sorta. Taking place in modern times, three young women accidentally realese Imhotep from his grave. But one of them can remember things about Imhotep, things no other living mortal knows. NOT A MARY SUE FIC!


Greetings, and welcome to my first Mummy fic. It's taken me a while to think up a nifty concept for my first one, so this is what I got. It's gonna take place in 2004, and NO it isnt a Mary Sue. Believe me, when you read it through, you'll get it.

P.S., I'm not a fan of Anhk-Su-Namun, which you will also get the jest of later.

(prepars self for the swarms of flames)

So, that said, I hope you all enjoi it.

P.S.S, Arnold Vosloo is Gorgeous!!!

_**The Mummy**_

_**Prologue**_

Thebes. City of ther Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti I. My birthplace. My name is Ishtar, captain of the Pharaohs' Sacred Bobyguards. My older brother, Imhotep, was Hight Preist of Osiris, keeper of the dead.

We lead a peaceful life, aside from a war or two in our lifetime. Imhotep and I were close, a result of being raised togther to serve the Pharaoh in our adulthood. To consumate our bond in this world an the next, we each tattooed the Ankh, the symbol of life, to one an others' necks. A symbol of our eternal bond as brothers.

But that bond would be shattered by a single person.

Her name was AnhkSuNamun. Pharaohs' Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. But despite that, Imhotep fell in love with her. I had warned him of the dangers of this love. I knew of AnhkSuNamuns' true nature. She was a disloyal harpie, an asp-hearted witch. She carried no love for anyone. But Imhotep would not hear me. He accused me of jealousy, of wanting AnhkSuNamun for myself. But he made me promise never to speak of their meetings in the shadows. So, as a promise between brothers, I kept silent, never telling anyone of this forbidden love.

But even my silence could not save my brother. One night, while the Pharaoh was away, Imhotep and AnhkSuNamun met at the balcony of the Pharaoh's Chamber. But Seti arrived back much sooner than they had expected. From what I have beem told, the series of events went like this:

Imhoptes' preists were to keep guard at the door, but could not keep Seti out. Imhotep hid in the shadows while Seti spoke with AnhkSuNamun. Then Seti saw that she had been touch, due to the smears in her body paint. That's when Imhotep stepped into the light, and drew the Pharaoh's sword from the sheath on his belt. While Seti was in shock, AnhkSuNamun stabbed him from behind. From her chambers across the courtyard, Princess Nefritiri witnessed the slaughter of her father.

At her cries for help, we stormed into the Chamber. But we were to late. Seti I lay dead on the floor. And with a cry of anguish, AnhkSuNamun raised her dagger high and plunged it into her stomach.

Imhotep was stricken with grief. Together with his preists, they broke into AnkSuNamuns' tomb and stole her body. They raced deep into the deasert. To Hamenaptra, City of the Dead, burial place of Kings, and resting place to the wealth of Egypt.

Daring the anger of the gods, Imhotep took the Book of the Dead from its sacred resting place in his atemp to ressurect AnkSuNamun. Her spirit had been sent to the Underworld, her vital organs removed, and placed in five sacred cenobic jars. Imhotep was successful in bringing her soul from the Underworld. But my warriors and I had followed him to Hamenaptra, and stopped him from completing the ritual.

As punishment for the treachory and blasphemy, Imhoteps' preists were condemed to be mummified alive. I beesechd Princess Nefritiri to lessen my brother's punishment. But her heart was to overcome with sadness and vengance. She condemmed Imhotep to endure the Hon-Dei. The worst of all ancient curses. A curse so terrible, it had never before been bestowed.

He was sealed inside his coffin, never again to walk the Earth. For if he should ever rise from the dead, he would be a walking disease, a harbinger of death, with the power over the sand, the stregnth of ages, and the glory of invincibility.

I failed to save my brother. And so I made a pact with myself, my warriors, and the gods. We will forever stand guard over this city, over Imhoteps' garve, ensuring that he would never be released.

It has been over 4,000 years. And the gods are intending for me to keep my promise.


End file.
